As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional clip 10 is provided with two arms 11, from the revolve arm spring 12 to clamp. However, since the forward clamping portion of arms 11 of the clip 10 is constructed integral with a small forward end 13, it therefore causes the clip 10 to not clamp securely the outer surface of the article. Often, the clip 10 fails in clamping because the area of forward end 13 is small.